


Przestrzeń osobista

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation English-Polish, animalizacja, parodia/crack!fik, tak bardzo 'in character', tak bardzo fluff & humor, terytorializm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: Ficzek, w którym Steve i Danny są szopami, a Steve demonstruje swoje uczucia w jedyny znany mu sposób.





	Przestrzeń osobista

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Personal space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358076) by [tailoredshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt). 



> To jeszcze nie jest obiecany drugi fik z zeszłorocznej ankiety. Tylko takie małe maleństwo, na które wpadłam przypadkiem i nie mogłam mu się oprzeć.
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

 

\- Co ty tu robisz?

Steve podnosi wzrok znad martwego ptaka, który leży u jego stóp.  
\- Co masz na myśli?

\- _Mam na myśli_ \- odpowiada Danny, przewracając oczami - co robisz w _mojej_ dziupli, rozrzucając wszędzie piórka, skoro powiedziałem ci wyraźnie, że mam zamiar zjeść sobie dżdżownicę i iść wcześnie spać?

\- Przygotowuję kolację.

\- Och, no oczywiście - mówi Danny, wyrzucając łapki w powietrze. - Wiesz co, Steve, myślę, że musimy porozmawiać na temat przestrzeni osobistej. A konkretnie, o _mojej_ przestrzeni osobistej i o tym, jak sporadycznie zwracasz uwagę na jej granice.

Steve marszczy brwi. - Ja...

\- Nie - ciągnie Danny, machając łapką przed pyszczkiem Steve'a. - Teraz ja mówię. Wiem, że niektórym typkom podoba się życie w gromadzie, ale mnie nie kręci cała ta przynależność do bractwa, bycie towarzyszem broni czy inne takie cholerstwo, okej? Lubię żyć na uboczu, i w spokoju. Lubię znajdować swoje własne dżdżownice bez wysłuchiwania wykładu jak to powinienem jeść więcej orzechów.

\- Próbuję ci tylko powiedzieć, że taka bogata w kalorie dieta sprawi...

\- Przepraszam, czy ja pozwoliłem, żebyś się odzywał? - pyta Danny, a Steve splata łapki na piersi. - Nie, tak mi się wydawało. Lubię dżdżownice, okej? I lubiłem swoje stare drzewo, dopóki niby przypadkiem nie sprawiłeś, że _uderzył w nie piorun..._

\- Nie miałem z tym _nic..._

\- Absolutnie miałeś z tym coś wspólnego, więc nawet nie zaprzeczaj, Steven. Nienawidziłeś tamtego drzewa...

\- Było za małe, jego kora była zbyt gładka, żeby się po niej wspinać, a poza tym było spróchniałe! - wykrzykuje Steve.

\- A teraz przychodzisz co wieczór do tego nowego drzewa i _wiem_ , że je znakujesz, kiedy wydaje ci się, że nie patrzę!

Steve wytrzeszcza swoje paciorkowate oczy.

\- Och, sądziłeś, że mi to umknęło, huh? - pyta Danny. - Ile razy nasikałeś na to drzewo?

Steve ucieka spojrzeniem w bok. - Ja wcale nie...

\- ILE RAZY?

\- Kilka.

\- Kilka?

\- Może z dziesięć.

Danny gapi się na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Czyś ty _zwariował_?

\- Ja tylko... - Steve przełyka ślinę. - Na moim drzewie czasami robi się samotnie.

Danny czuje ból w klatce piersiowej, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi. - Czyli pomyślałeś sobie, że po prostu... obsikasz całe moje drzewo, zamiast zapytać, czy mógłbyś się tu wprowadzić?

Steve wzrusza ramionami.

\- Boże, jesteś skończonym idiotą - mówi Danny. - Dobrze się składa, że cię kocham, bo inaczej pewnie bym cię zabił.

Steve mruga oczami. - To znaczy, że mogę zostać?

\- Tylko postaraj się nie ściągać na to drzewo żadnych piorunów - odpowiada Danny, powalając go na łopatki.

 

____________________________________

 


End file.
